Raging flames
by BNNM040
Summary: Keitaro isn't acting like himself so what will happen to the girls, Final lamest chapter ever now put and finished.
1. The scarf

-1**Chapter 1 : The Scarf.**

After letting out a large sigh Keitaro had finally finished his studies for the entire week with a lot of extra time to spend doing what ever he wanted, bit little did he know that this week wasn't going to be like any other week, But like always, he would slowly make his way to the kitchen where Shinobu would have breakfast ready for him and the other residents.

"Good morning sempai" she would say with a light smile.

"Morning" Replied Keitaro as he sat down for his meal noticing that the other residents had already began.

After breakfast, Keitaro announced "Well I guess I'll go work off this food" Didn't look like anyone cared "Well I'm off"…

Shortly Keitaro went out the door, from the room Naru called out "Shouldn't you be studying?"

Keitaro look at her and smiled "Nope I'm finished for the week."

"Finished?" Naru puzzled, but she quickly shouted back "but you can never finish studying" 'or can you?' she was left wondering.

Shortly after Keitaro walked down the stairs, Naru moved the bored between their rooms for she was curious about what he had just said. Naru poked her head in Keitaro's room and to surprised she saw dozens of piles of paper all over the place "Holy Cow".

Naru climbed down to check it out, then she noticed that all the papers were from his study books, then she looked at the table, again to her surprise the saw there were lots of pencil and eraser shavings all over the table and the floor.

After a quick look, she said to her self 'Wow…I guess you can finish studying'. Just then Naru slipped and knocked over a great deal of paper.

Naru screamed as she fell on the piles of paper.

"Owww" Naru groaned as she rubbed her head, she looked up "Oh-no Keitaro's going to kill me" she tried to put the papers back, but more papers fell over thus she made it worse "CRAP!!!"

Keitaro had just left for his walk around town; first place he went to was a little teashop, soon after he bought some dumplings, and a lot of other things. He realized it was getting a little late so just headed back to the Hinata House.

On the way home, a large red scarf found a place on Keitaro's face. Like an idiot he panicked "Ahhh… Get it off… Get it off!!!" Keitaro dropped his shopping bag and grabbed on to the scarf. He gasped as he removed it "huh?" he looked at it closely "Wow…" his eyes grew larger "…it's… it's beautiful".

Right away, he wrapped it around his neck not thinking about who could have lost it, nor the whispers of a little girl and her mother "Mommy, dose that man have a disease?" "I hope not" the two people left holding hands.

Just then, Keitaro picked up his bag and continued his walk home happily wearing the large red scarf. Keitaro then felt like he was being watched he turned back "hello?" no one was there, Keitaro turned around again this time he saw a bird in midair. It wasn't moving "huh? What's happening?" Keitaro looked all over the place everything was frozen, Keitaro starting to feel afraid… And after that, everything went black.

Back at the Hinata House Naru, Shinobu, and oddly enough, Motoko were trying to pile the papers back the way they were -they were at it all day-. "Damn paper…" Motoko grabbed her sword "BEGONE!!" with on swing she tore put every single paper, shredded, gone. Naru and Shinobu stood there with their mouths wide open "…" in one burst Naru screamed "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!" Motoko realized what she had done "oopps" Shinobu busted out louder then Naru "OOPPS?..WE GOT TO HURRY BEFORE SEM…"

Just then, Keitaro walked in. the girls froze "AH…" Keitaro looked around though he didn't look angry the three were in suspense. He cleared his throat "Good evening Karu, Shinobi, Mokono"….

-This broke any uneasiness -

"huh?" Naru puzzled "My name is Naru You Idiot". "huh? Naru?" Keitaro questioned "Yea, you stupid Idiot". "And My name is Motoko" Shinobu didn't mind it as she pictured her self in a ninja suit.

Keitaro sighed as he rubbed his head; the other two were still in suspense. Keitaro looked up "Didn't I have large pile of paper in here?" "Wahh… I'm soo sooorrrrrrryyyyy Sempai, We tried to clean up but Motoko…" Motoko cut in "I did not!" Keitaro walked by them and dug under some paper, grabbed his pillow and blanket and walked out -no one noticed the scarf-.

The girl stood in silence, and then Naru followed Keitaro into the living room; she watched him through down his pillow and blanket on the couch. Soon the other Shinobu entered "is he going to sleep there?" asked Shinobu "looks like it" Naru answered.

"Goodnight girls" the two were startled "ah… how did you know we were here?" Keitaro look at them "Honestly, You stink… Have you ever thought about taking a bath or something?" "WHAT?!?" Naru Shouted. "Humph… you heard me" Keitaro slumped down "Good Night Karu."

"Hey we're not done here!" Naru was indeed angry "Naru-Sempai calm down" "Fine! I'll DEAL WITH YOU TOMORROW, AND IT'S "NARU" DAMNIT" She stomped to her room. Shinobu said quietly "Good night Sempai" "Night Shinobi" Shinobu slowly walked up to her room with one final thought 'That's not sempai…'

**Notes Hopefully I can Work on this until it's done as in at least five chapters or more. Anyway The Chapters aren't going to be that long I count two pages -excluding notes- so I won't have to do much with it.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't' Own Love hina, story belongs to Ken A. **

**Don't know when the next Chapter is going to be, so wait….**


	2. What's going On?

-1Chapter 2

The next morning was a slow morning or a Saturday (as some people call it). Motoko woke up as the sun rose up which is earlier then anyone else, after she got dressed in her usual clothes, she reached out for her katana "huh…"

The blade wasn't there "ahh… where's is it" she looked around, then all over her room her room, soon after she began to panic "IT'S NOT HERE!!"

Everyone in the Hinata house heard her.

Motoko ran down stairs and continued her search for the missing blade, she searched in the kitchen, the dinning room, and the living room yet she saw nothing.

After she realized she had lost her prized, fabled, treasured sword she slumped down then she screamed to the ceiling "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Naru, Shinobu, Kitsune, and Su came walking down still in there nightgowns "uhhh… What's the matter with you Motoko" Kitsune mumbled.

Motoko looked at Kitsune almost forming tear "What's wrong?…what's wrong?!" she began to cry "I lost my… my…. MY SWORD!!!!!"

Everyone stood silent… "umm… M-Motoko…" Shinobu stuttered "we can help you find it if you want?"

Motoko looked at her "Really?" she smiled a bit. Shinobu walked to Motoko and laid her hand on Motoko's shoulder "yea real…"

"Aren't you the one you said it was illegal to seduce a minor" interrupted Keitaro as he stood at the front door -still wearing the scarf- holding the blade within his right hand.

"AHH, my sword" Motoko ran toward Keitaro or more accurately to her sword, just as she was about to grab the sword.

-She was so close-

As her fingers touched the hilt Keitaro pulled it away -at the same time tripping her- thus sending her flying out the door. To prevent any more noise Keitaro quickly shut the door.

Keitaro laughed as Motoko banged on the door

"What'd ya do that for?" Shouted Naru "and is that her sword?"

"I was bored and yes this is her sword" Keitaro happily explained "well I'm off" Keitaro then walked towards dining room

"What was that all about" Kitsune asked as she let Motoko back in.

"Hey wait a sec, didn't he just see us like this" Su pointed out "Ah… your right… odd that he didn't freak out?" Shinobu pointed out.

"YOUR RIGHT!!" Naru Shouted with an evil look to her eyes "Let's get him"

Motoko bashed though the door.

"GIVE BACK MY SWORD YOUR FUCKEN BASTERED!!!!!!!" Motoko ran towards Keitaro as he sat down to eat.

Keitaro saw Motoko charging so he decided to toss her sword back to her "Fine take it"

Motoko surprised caught the blade and hilt, though she tripped and fell flat on her face.

A shocked expression came onto Keitaro's face "holy crap are you ok?" just as Motoko was getting up Keitaro saw that her hand was bleeding.

Keitaro ripped a bit off his own shirt "Damn, I'm so sorry for that" he tied the shirt piece onto Motoko's hand.

Motoko just stared at him as he fixed her hand.

"You bastered! You saw us in our nightgowns!" Shouted Naru from behind as she closed in to Keitaro who was still helping Motoko.

Naru prepared her fist for the meeting with Keitaro's face.

As the fist drew closer Keitaro somehow caught her hand "huh"

Before she knew it, Naru had flown over Keitaro and landed flat on her back.

Motoko sat there in total silence looking at her hand, then Keitaro got up and said "You shouldn't do that you know" Naru in pain manage to squeak out a few word before Keitaro walked off.

"H-how did you…" Keitaro didn't respond he just walk to the stairs .

"Oh-ya I'll ask next time I take your sword kay? Mokono" Keitaro then walked up the satires without saying anything

Motoko sat there stunned with a tiny bit of redness on her cheeks and quietly said "…Okay…"

Naru slowly got up then she looked around "What just happened?"

-Later that evening-

Everyone was having there dinner, well everyone but Keitaro who hasn't come down since that incident.

This worried Shinobu "I'm going to take some dinner to Keitaro" she said softly

"Do what you what I don't care" pouted Naru as she ate some aspirin with her meal.

Motoko sat in the chair still thinking about how Keitaro was acting.

Shinobu then took a plate filled with her cooking and walked up stairs wondering why no one went up the stairs all day.

Shinobu then heard something coming from the roof, she went to the laundry deck.

As she walked closer the sounds became more clearer "4995...4996...4997" Shinobu knew it someone was counting, but didn't know who or what.

"4998...4999" Shinobu peaked out to the deck and to her surprise it was Keitaro doing push-ups.

She watched him do his final push-up "5000!" Keitaro slumped down and turned to lay on his back.

"You can come out now" Shinobu then walked up to the deck feeling kind of scared "Umm… I brought you some dinner"

Keitaro was breathing heavily, but he still looked and smiled "Tha-Thanks…"

He sat up as Shinobu placed and then she was about to walk away.

She clenched her fists in a small burst of anger she shouted "Who the hell are you!?!?"

Keitaro's eyes widen as Shinobu continued "Your not the sempai I know" Keitaro got up and stood before Shinobu "Hm…Now that you know I'm not Keitaro Urashima…"Shinobu felt scared "… I'm afraid I must kill you"

Keitaro then placed his hand closer to Shinobu.

Shinobu then felt terrified thinking whether or not she should have confronted him or not in a single heart beat she closed her eyes shut wondering if she'll suffer or not.

Keitaro then laughed "Just kidding" he pat Shinobu on her head.

Shinobu felt surprised, she opened her eyes to see a big smile on Keitaro's face.

"Care to join me?" asked Keitaro.

Keitaro then sat on the railing of the deck "s-sure" Shinobu barley spoke aloud.

She relaxed her self on the railing and asked in a softer voice "well… who are you?"

Keitaro looked up to the moon "Well my real name is…"

**Notes Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, as you may have guessed this chapter was a bit longer then I would have liked it to be (but I'm pretty sure you readers like longer chapters) all well I hope the next chapter will be out sooner so be prepared for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter 3**

-The Next Morning-

Shinobu thought about what Keitaro had told her from the night before. And she wondered how she was going to deal with it. "I'm not suppose to tell anyone" she kept telling this to herself over and over.

She went down stairs to get breakfast ready, when she got into the kitchen Naru popped and asked "weren't you going to teach me how to make a little breakfast Shinobu?"

Shinobu then remembered she had promised Naru and answered "Oh-ya!" She stamped her hand with her fist "Aright Naru-sempai" Shinobu turned on the stove "Let's begin with a simple dish like Tamago (eggs)"

Naru answered "Aright"

-Sometime Later-

The two girls were preparing breakfast, Shinobu was fixing Narus' mistakes.

Naru asked Shinobu "Ok how much flour do I…"

"YOU WHAT?!?" the two girls were interrupted as they heard Motoko shouting from the other room, Naru and Shinobu walked in to the living room quickly after shutting off the stove.

"You heard me…" Keitaro smirked "I challenge you Aluminium Mokono"

"Challenge?" Naru squeaked out, just then Motoko bust out laughing "Ahahah! You?… face me! What a joke Hahahaha"

Keitaro stood his ground and spoke in a deep voice "Well you're the only one with any combat experience here…"

Motoko turned silent "…" she smiled "Damn Straight" she then burst in convenience "Fine Urashima, I accept your challenge" She drew her sword

"No Don't, Sor…urr… Sempai" Shinobu worried.

Keitaro ignored her as he stared into Motoko's eyes and she was starring back into his.

Kitsune walked in rubbing her eyes "What's happing?"

-Somewhere Outside-

Motoko handed Keitaro one blade "Hope this isn't too heavy for you" she smirked.

"If you think that this sword will bother me then your more of a fool then I thought" Keitaro's voice had changed into a deeper tone and a darkness came upon his eyes.

Motoko walked a few feet from Keitaro and he faced him.

The two stared off…

Everyone else was at a safe distance as for every fight Shinobu was worried about Motokos' safety, but this time she felt much worse and uneasy about the idea about Keitaro not being Keitaro.

"What's wrong Shinobu?" Kitsune asked

"Oh…" she looked at Keitaro "Nothing" Kitsune had never felt rejection of this sort from Shinobu before.

"HEY IT'S STARTING!!" Shouted Su. Everyone had there eyes set on Keitaro and Motoko.

"Are you ready" Motoko asked "Of coarse" Keitaro answered.

With a flick of she wrist Motoko had drawn her sword and began charging at Keitaro. Keitaro drew his sword, but he stood his ground.

Motoko swung her blade hoping to make a fool of Keitaro, but Keitaro had blocked that attack. Motoko gasped as the two blades were at a stand still, though the blades did not shake the two felt each other's power Motoko was surprised that he even blocked it let alone hold it.

Motoko jumped back and faced Keitaro "I guess I shouldn't go easy on you huh?"

Keitaro yawned "What a bore… you were going easy on me? Felt like I was watching an ant stand on my blade…" Motoko felt insulted "…I think it was a bad idea for this challenge…" Keitaro looked up into her eyes and smiled "I might hurt you"

"What did you say!?!" Motoko gripped her sword with both hands "How dare you insult me like this!!"

Once again Keitaro yawned "From what you said I'd say your weaker then…"

"SHUT UP!!" Motoko yelled charging again gripping her sword even harder "DIE!!!"

"What a fool" Keitaro whispered as he stopped her blade again, while hold his sword with only one hand. Keitaro smiled as he made a fist with his free hand and then he drove it into Motoko's gut, he also twisted his hand causing her to spin while she went flying straight into a tree.

The other residents were shocked as Keitaro sent Motoko flying "Whoa Do you think that Motoko will be aright" Naru shouted "I don't know, but how did Keitaro…" Answered Kitsune, Sarah and Su were silent, but Shinobu wasn't surprised by Keitaro's new strength.

Motoko gasped for breath as she stood up. A little blood dripped out from her mouth 'Damn it… how did… when did he get so strong?' she thought to her self.

"Humph…See I warned you didn't I?" Keitaro said forcefully while he sheathed his blade and walked away.

Angered, Motoko charged again screaming as she once again threw her blade at Keitaro. Keitaro saw this and swung his leg driving it into her gut again, sending her back to the tree with a little more force. She coughed out blood as her back bounced off the tree.

"Ah… Motoko!" Shouted Kitsune, Su and the others were worried. As for Shinobu, she stood silent for the entire fight.

Everyone ran to Motoko, everyone but Shinobu who walked to Keitaro as he walked back to the Hinata Inn. The others helped the unconscious Motoko to the inn.

-That Night-

Motoko was sitting in her room alone in the dark Still feeling pain from the fight from Keitaro, she felt like she had shamed her family. She gripped she sword, but only for a moment.

As time past she had changed into her sleepwear and sat on her futon, she was holding on to her legs while her knees was up to her head.

A calm knock came from Motoko's door. Motoko answered softly "Who is it?" a gentle response came from the door "It's me…Keitaro, can I come in?" Motoko rose her head at the sound of Keitaro's voice, thinking that he came to rub her defeat in her face in it. Without thinking she said "uhh…c…come in"

Keitaro entered the room only to see the depression within Motoko's eyes. He stood silent for a short period of time, then took a short breath and said "I'm sorry I kicked you ass out there…".

Motoko just stared, confused she was, though she didn't lose any of the other feelings. She looked down and whispered "get out…"

"What did you say?"

Motoko screamed with tears to follow "GET OUT!!! NOW!!!!"

Keitaro looked into her eyes and saw the anger deep within her. He sighed "Fine… I try to say sorry but…" "GET OUT!!!!!!".

Keitaro walked out closing the door behind him leaving Motoko in a puddle of tears and her own grief.

Keitaro walked back to his room, sat on his futon and thought about everything that had happened, not only the events of the day but the things that happened ever since he got the scarf. Keitaro said to himself 'This boy is so weak' he looked out the window 'Tokyo U. huh? I'm going to have to do something about this.' Keitaro laid back and took a large sigh 'Seems like years since I last saw their faces' Keitaro reached for the ceiling 'Shin, Opal, Kina, humph and you boss' Keitaro closed his eyes, dropped his arm and fell asleep.

The other residents were sound asleep. Everyone one but Naru who was thinking how she was going to say those three little word to Keitaro. She forgot all about the fight, so she had decided to confess to Keitaro. She laid on her futon.

"Tomorrow… I'll tell him tomorrow" she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes Alrighty then I hoped you liked this chapter although you might find it a bit confusing at times. And you might wonder about the names "Shin, Opal, and Kina" those name will be reviled in future chapters. Please comment I noticed a lot of you had added this story to the story alert thing… anyway see way in the next chapter, chow**


	4. Chapter 4

-1Keitaro had been awake before the sun has even resin in to the sky. Sweating from working-out, he slumped down to watch the sunrise. 'It's going to be one those days huh?…' Keitaro sighed '…Another bad day'. A short while later Motoko came up to the laundry deck only to see Keitaro staring toward the rising sun.

Motoko wanted to forget the fact that she had lost, but honour was insulted. "How long are you going to stay there" asked Keitaro still facing the sun, Motoko stood silent then spoke up

"How… I… I mean… when did you get so strong?" Keitaro was silent, he sighed again "I don't feel like giving any answers right now" and without halation he slid down falling to the ground.

"AH! URSHIMA! " Motoko called out, Motoko threw her self to the ledge and looked below seeing Keitaro landing without any sound or complains 'Is he trying to avoid me, is he scared of me, or …' Motoko gripped her sword 'What happened to you Keitaro?' she asked herself.

Later at breakfast, everyone was enjoying Shinobu cooking like always. Kitsune was bored; in fact, she was so bored she put the television on the counter in the dining room

"Kitsune it's rude to watch action news while eating breakfast" Naru complained "Ah quite nagging my ear off Naru" and she stuffed she face with more food.

[This just in, a group of people have a local bank in captivity; the police haven't identified the captors yet… Kitsune moved closer to the screen [What's This?! the screen showed someone with white hair running towards the bank. Naru peeked over her shoulder [Someone's running towards the bank Before they knew it Sarah, Su, and Shinobu had glued them selves to the TV. The man entered the bank, and after a short silence a number of gunshots were fired [Oh My! The captors are firing, and the police are making there move

Just as the police got to the entrance two of the captors were sent flying out of the glass doors [What just happ… Keitaro shut the TV off as he entered the room and the girls stared at the black screen in a mix of anger, excitement, and anguish. Kitsune's right eye began to twitch, and with a short burst she shouted, "Quick turn it back on!!!" this was followed by a "Hurry up!!!" by Su and an "I wanna know what happens!!!" by Sarah. Keitaro sighed and left faster then when he came in, and Shinobu fallowed without anyone knowing.

Kitsune turned it back on [I have no Idea what just happened, but it looks like the man with the white hair fled while the hostages seems to be safe the girl stared.

Before Naru could see what reaction they would do, she snuck out of the building. When she did, all she could hear Kitsune and Sarah whining, Naru sighed and walked around the Hinata House and when she did, she saw Motoko sitting on the patio.

Motoko felt sick she felt like her stomach was turning, her heart was beating fast, and she was sweating a lot even though she hasn't done but sitting there. She didn't know what was wrong with her 'Could I be sick' she asked her self. She turned her head and saw Naru standing there. "You don't look so good Motoko" She sat next to her "Well I don't feel so good" Motoko answered back.

After that they sat there for about an hour until Keitaro came walking by, the two looked at him walk by. Naru, remembering what she had promised herself the night before blushed a little, as for Motoko, her heart began to beat faster then before, the haze cleared from her head and she understood why she had been feeling like this 'Oh no… Why him? I mean…' Motoko blushed into a deeper red "I mean I want a man who's strong, but… not him… sure he beat me, but that's no reason too…" Keitaro had gone out of there sights and Motoko eased a little but her face was still red.

Naru looked down still blushing "Hey Motoko wanna know a secret" Motoko looked toward her "huh?"

Meanwhile inside the Inn Kitsune was grumbling about the news she missed 'Damn it… It was getting so good, damn that Keitaro' she barely heard the light knock from the front door. Kitsune answered the door and to her surprise, the same man with white hair from the news was standing in front of the door.

She stood there speechless and he introduced himself "Good afternoon my name is Shin Ganami and I'm looking for someone by the name Sora can you help me?" at that moment Shinobu walked by, she was shocked on how he knew about Sora. Kitsune manage to say something "umm… No one here goes by that name" "Oh really? Well I guess I be going then" Kitsune looked toward him as he turned around, she didn't want him to leave so she called out with a slightly shaky voice "Well ummm why don't you come in please" she shuttered "Well I mean like for a cup of tea or sake". Shin looked at her and gave her a light smile "Alright".

Shinobu ran around the Hinata inn looking for Keitaro. A short while later after searching the whole house she gave up.

A few hours later, Keitaro came walking up the staircase hearing a bunch a noise coming from the Hinata inn. He sighed 'What the hell are they doing?' The closer he got to the inn the scent of sake gloomed over his nose. He then entered the building walking by ignoring the man and Kitsune getting wasted of sake, Keitaro made his way to the laundry deck.

Staring out into the ocean, he glared at the orange light shimmering off the water. Naru then appeared behind him "umm…Keitaro?" Keitaro didn't look back, but he answered "Yes?"

Naru blushed "I know you told me that you loved me and…" Keitaro kept staring into the ocean "and I just wanted to tell you that I…" she clamped her eyes shut, her face turning into a cherry "That I lo… love y…" She gripped her hand tightly and with a burst, she called out "I LOVE YOU KEITARO!!"

She then let out a large breath… Keitaro turned and looked into Narus' eyes "Naru…"

**Notes Man am I ever getting so bad at this , I mean it's been over a month since I undated this and I apologize for that, but the next chapter will be out within 1-2 weeks I promise, and as you can see it's getting pretty lame as far I can tell LOL… anyway thank for the people who read the story.**


	5. Final?

-1Keitaro gave Naru a pale stare "Naru…" seeing that Keitaro look back Naru felt happy thinking that she know what he was going to say and do. "Naru… Why would I ever like -let alone love- a selfish, god forsaken bitch like yourself" These very words struck her down.

"Humph…" pouted Keitaro walk he walk by the frozen Naru. The phrase still driving into her head them into her heart, finally her soul. Tears dripped down her cheeks "…".Keitaro got to the top of the stairs before Naru called out "Wait!" Keitaro stopped And gave her the same dead stare from before.

"How could you say something like that?!?" Sora stood silent as Naru's tears flowed faster down she cheeks. Keitaro walked closer to Naru, then stopped about 2 meters away from her keeping his dead stare on her "You want to know why?…" Naru looked a little deeper toward him, "A girl like you wouldn't understand the true meaning of love even if she was with the one!…" Naru began to shake "… Your nothing but a coward, a low-life only thinking about herself!!" Angrily shouted Keitaro.

Motoko was hiding where the steps were hearing word per word, she was just as shocked as Naru. Just then Kitsune, Shinobu, and the White haired man came "Hey what's goin…" Motoko covered Kitsune's mouth "Shhh… Just listen"

"… Do you remember how much you claimed to hate me" Naru yelled back "Dose it matter?! I just told you 'I loved you' so what the hell are you talking about?!!" Keitaro made a sinister grin "Yeah your right…" Naru felt uneasy about his grin "… But, the gap between my confession and yours was too large a gap…" Naru's pain become uncontrollable so she just ran down the stairs ignoring the people that was there.

All of a sudden the two hear a burst of laughter from behind Keitaro. The man with the white hair came walking up the stairs in tears "Gawd man! That was your lamest argument ever!" Keitaro stared at the man "…I mean I heard you arguing before, but that…" The man continued to laugh "…Sorry I had a little to much to drink"

Shinobu looked at him "D-Do you know him?" the man rubbed his eye "Yea… Sora… Sora of the Raging Flames"

"Shin?" Keitaro questioned "Yup" the man smiled "How long has it been?" Shin answered "5 days, why did you miss me?" Sora surprised of what he just heard "Days?" "Yea days"

Sora though for moment "I guess I was right" Shin looked at him "what do you mean?" "Let's talk inside…"

**Sorry people, but this is the final chapter in raging flames. I just don't know nor remember where to go form here. Chow**

**Ps. This had to be the lamest ending in history LOL**


End file.
